


Please Don't Go

by KeithKogone



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Gore, Heavy Angst, IT Chapter Two Spoilers, Injury, M/M, chapter 2 broke me, im so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-20 21:43:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20682395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeithKogone/pseuds/KeithKogone
Summary: Richie dwells upon his fondest moments of the love of his life.





	Please Don't Go

There was blood everywhere. His blood. The blood from the love of my life. 

"No....NO! EDDIE OPEN YOUR EYES!! PLEASE!"

* * *

_Richie started walking into the sewer with Bill. Eddie was saying something about being itchy when Richie cut him off, _ _"Do you share the same bathroom with your mother?"_

_Eddie hesitated, "Yeah, sometimes."_

_"Then you probably have crabs." Richie laughed to himself._

_"That's so not funny."_

* * *

_Richie turned around and looked at Eddie and Stanley, "Aren't you guys coming in?"_

_Eddie shook his head. "It's grey water."_

_"What the hell is grey water?"_

_"It's basically..." Eddie took a minute to think, "piss and shit, so I'm just telling you!" He threw his hands into the air. "You guys are splashing around in...millions of gallons of Derry pee."_

_Richie grabbed a stick and used the tip of it to pick up a wet piece of paper. He sniffed it and made a face. Eddie stared at him. "Are-are you serious?"_

_"Doesn't smell like caca to me, Senor."_

_Eddie rolled his eyes. "O-o-okay I can smell it from here."_

_"It's probably your breath wafting back into your face."_

_"Have you ever heard of a staff infection?" Eddie was getting annoyed. _

_"I'll show you staff infection!" Richie turned around and picked up more trash from the sewer. He then threw it at Eddie and he screamed._

* * *

_ "Aren't you forgetting something?" Eddie's mom said. Eddie sighed and slowly walked over to his mom to kiss her on the check. _

_Richie put his fist over his mouth to hide his laughter as Eddie walked back over to Richie and Bill._

_"Do you want a kiss from me two Misses K?" Richie said before being pushed out the door by Eddie._

* * *

_Eddie was screaming as he held onto his arm, Bev, Bill, and Richie sitting around him._

_"I-I'm gonna-I'm gonna snap your arm back into place!"_

_Eddie looked at him in pure terror, "Do not fucking touch me!" He kept screaming and telling Richie not to touch him._ _Richie grabbed Eddie's arm and started to count down before putting Eddie's arm back into place. Eddie screamed loudly._

* * *

_"Now, pip pip and tally-ho my good fellows, I do believe this chap requires our utmost attention. Now get in there Dr. K and fix him up!"_

_Richie shook his head and continued to help Ben. "Why don't you shut the fuck up, Einstein, because I know what I'm doing and I don't want you doing the British guy."_

_Richie changed his accent to British and pointed at Ben, saying "Suck the wound! Get in there!"_

* * *

_Eddie spit over the cliff and Richie scoffed, "Oh my god that was terrible! I win."_

_Eddie looked at him. "You won?"_

_"YEAH!"_

_"Did you see how big my loogie? It went the farthest!" Eddie said. "It's about distance. It's mass."_

_Richie looked confused. "What is mass?"_

_"It doesn't matter how far it goes. It's how cool it looks, and its green or it's white, or it's juicy and fat."_

* * *

_Richie walked over to Eddie and smiled as Eddie handed him an ice cream cone. _

* * *

_Pictures of It and other scary shit was popping up on the projector. Eddie was screaming. Richie looked at him and pulled him into his arms protectively. _

* * *

_Eddie walked up to him and frowned. "Hey, Rich, your 10 minutes are up.'_

_Richie put his magazine down and looked at Eddie. "What are you talking about?"_

_"The hammock. 10 minutes each was the rule." _

_Richie looked around. "I don't see any sign."_

_Eddie frowned more. "Are you being this way right now?"_

* * *

Richie lightly smiled as Eddie's eyes slowly fluttered open. "Hey. Your gonna be ok, Eds. I'm gonna get you out of here. I promise." 

Eddie slowly looked into Richie's eyes and whispered, "'m s...orr...y..." 

Richie gently caressed Eddie's cold check. "I love you, Eddie Kaspbrak…"

"I...lo-love...you t...oo…" Eddie's eyes dulled and he took his final breath.

* * *

Richie and the other's escaped. All Richie had left of Eddie was memories and his jacket. After the group talked, it seemed like everyone went back to living they're happy, normal lives. Bill went back to his loving wife and finished his book, Ben and Bev got together, and Mike moved away. But Richie had no one. He had hidden his true feelings for Eddie for years. And now he was gone. Before Richie left Derry, he went to the Kissing Bride and carved "R + E" into it, crying as he did so.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this is so poorly made. I hope no one else has thought of this. im not a very good writer. I love these two boys so muvh and these are some of my favorite scene's of them. I can't believe this amazing franchise is over. I hope you enjoyed <3


End file.
